Magical Calling
by Lila Toretto
Summary: Clint Barton is really Merlin reincarnated and he worked for SHIELD because he needed to protect his true love soul mate Arthur Pendragon who happens to be Phil Coulson. Now though Morgana forces the King and his knights to remember in order to save the planet from doom.


**Summary: **Clint Barton is really Merlin reincarnated and he worked for SHIELD because he needed to protect his true love soul mate Arthur Pendragon who happens to be Phil Coulson. Now though Morgana forces the King and his knights to remember in order to save the planet from doom.

**Note: **Arthur and Gwen were never together. Gwen saves Morgana from turning evil and the two get together. I still haven't decided what to do with Lancelot. Mordred, Nimueh, and Morgause are all the bad guys. And obviously Arthur and Merlin have been and will be together. You will see my version of the show Merlin in the 2nd or 3rd chapter.

**Pairings: **Clint (Merlin)/Coulson (Arthur), Morgana/Darcy (Gwen), Tony (Gwaine)/Steve (Percival). Other pairings will be decided later.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_I don't care about you having magic you idiot, I love you," the blond haired blue eyed prince said to the geeky servant._

"_I can't lose you," the dark haired blue eyed servant cried falling to the ground with the blond who was in armor. _

"_Arthur!" voices yelled as the dark haired servant lost control of his magic and darkness surrounded him. _

It was the same dream Clint had every day since he was four. He didn't think anything of it pushing it back along with his magic because he had to deal with first his abusive parents, then the orphanage, the circus, Swordsman, Trickshot, and his brother, until the day he was left for dead and Morgana saved him. While healing Clint remembered his life as Merlin and when he woke up he was met with the sight of his dear friend Morgana sitting by his side. Clint stayed with Morgana and trained until he left to live on his own. He was recruited by SHIELD because of the archery skills he learned from the circus. Not knowing what else to do he joined up where he was assigned with Jasper Sitwell as his handler. Clint knew upon first look that Sitwell was Lancelot reborn but that he didn't remember yet.

Clint had been at SHIELD for four years and all that time many things happened. The first was that he became the best sniper SHIELD had both with a bow and with a gun except he mostly carried his bow. The second and most important was that he felt a pull like the other half of his soul was here within reach and when he asked Morgana about it she confirmed to him that his beloved had been reborn as Phillip James Coulson a handler at SHIELD and Fury's right hand man. A month after that Clint was assigned a different handler; he was assigned to his prince. Phil Coulson was like Arthur in many ways, but even after being reborn he had still developed different qualities as well, qualities that Clint fell in love with. Morgana kept pushing him to "get" with her annoying reincarnated brother but Clint held back for years wanting him to remember. The two had become friends and helped form the Avengers who were the knights of the roundtable reincarnated, well Thor wasn't but he was a God so that was expected. Just when Clint gave up hope that Phil/Arthur would ever remember Morgana took matters into her own hands and forced them to remember because she was tired of her friend being miserable.

* * *

Phil was in a briefing with the Avengers when a dark haired blue eyed woman appeared and took them away surrounding them in darkness. Phil felt he recognized the woman, like she was someone important to him but he couldn't place it. It was the same feeling he got when he was around Clint Barton but it was also different. With Clint it felt like his soul was almost completed, like they were two sides to the same coin but with this woman it felt like she was family. Phil shook his head and instead focused on the woman.

"Who are you and where have you taken us?" Steve asked before Phil could.

"I have many reasons knight all of which you will find out," she answered mysteriously.

"Look lady – "Tony started to say but was interrupted.

"My name is Morgana and it's time you heard the true story of Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys of Camelot," Morgana said her eyes flashing gold and light swirled around them.

"Why?" Phil asked.

"All of you will get your answers if you shut up and listen," Morgana said growling.

They remained silent knowing that there was nothing they could do or say to stop this magical being that just seemed to want them to watch something but not hurt them. Phil kept feeling something at the back of his mind trying to push through but for some reason it wouldn't come to the surface.

"You my dears are about see the real life of Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emyrs. They are two sides to the same coin and soul mates destined for greatness."

The names sounded so familiar to Phil but he still couldn't place it. Everything was familiar to him but at the same time nothing seemed to make sense. It seemed like Morgana was the only person here that knew anything and she wasn't giving anything away easily. Suddenly when the first scene started playing out it slowly, very slowly started making sense to Phil. Arthur Pendragon was slowly pushing his way into the crevices of Phil's mind. There was still hope for Merlin Emyrs and Arthur Pendragon completing their destiny.


End file.
